


Be My Vice Captain?

by Eka_Kuchiki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hari #7, Humor, Shintarou - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eka_Kuchiki/pseuds/Eka_Kuchiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Aku adalah kapten tim basket Teikou. Di sini aku akan menceritakan beberapa cara bagaimana meminta Midorima Shintarou menjadi wakil kapten tim basket Teikou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Vice Captain?

Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Sekarang aku menjabat sebagai kapten basket SMP Teikou.

Setelah Nijumura- _senpai_ dan aku saling serah terima jabatan, jabatan serta tanggung jawabku mulai bertambah. Dari wakil kapten menjadi kapten. Aku hanya  mempertahankan dan meningkatkan mutu tim regular Teikou, khususnya generasi keajaiban, agar kami bisa menang di kejuaraan nasional.

_—tapi sebelumnya, aku harus mencari wakil kapten untuk mengisi posisiku yang dulu._

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**I don’t take any profit from these fanfictions. These fanfictions are made for participating akamido’s week! XD**

**Be My Vice Captain? © Eka Kuchiki**

**Warning: OOC, (mungkin canon) Teikou Arc (tapi gaje), ini humor tapi bukan humor (kemudian bingung), ketikan semau Eka, dsb.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah jika tidak memiliki wakil kapten, toh wakil kapten hanya bertugas untuk menggantikan tugasku mengawasi latihan jika aku sedang ada keperluan mendadak dan tak bisa hadir saat latihan.

Tapi berhubung  sudah menjadi tradisi turun temurun di tim inti Teikou bahwa seorang kapten harus memiliki wakil kapten, maka aku harus mencari kandidat wakil kapten yang tepat dan bisa mendampingiku dalam satu misi membawa tim basket Teikou menjadi yang terbaik.

Aku duduk sendirian di ruang kelas. Papan _shogi_ dan buku catatan sengaja kuletakkan bersebelahan. Aku sudah terbiasa bermain _shogi_ sendirian. Sementara buku catatan akan kugunakan untuk merangkum SWOT ( _Strenght, Weakness, Opportunity, Thread_ ) masing-masing kandidat wakil kapten yang berasal dari tim inti basket Teikou.  

**Calon pertama, Kuroko Tetsuya—**

Aku langsung mencoret nama anak laki-laki berambut biru langit itu. Jangankan menjadi wakil kapten, latihan kami saja harus mundur lima menit untuk mencarinya terlebih dahulu lalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu. Hawa keberadaannya yang tipis cukup menyebalkan jika berhubungan dengan latihan.

**Calon kedua, Aomine Dai—**

Aku langsung mencoret namanya bahkan sebelum namanya lengkap kutulis. Memang dia adalah _ace_ kami, tapi anak itu malasnya bukan main.  Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan tanggung jawab sepenting ini pada orang seperti dia.

**Calon ketiga, Kise Ryouta—**

Tidak, tidak. Kise Ryouta bahkan baru saja masuk tim regular beberapa bulan yang lalu. Apa kata anak-anak lainnya, aku  bisa dijatuhi tuduhan pilih kasih.

**Calon keempat, Midorima Shintarou.**

_Kriet._ Pintu kelas bergeser. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku berusaha menebak siapa yang baru saja masuk dalam kelas.

“Akashi.”

 “Ternyata kau, Midorima,” Aku mengulas senyum, dan masih enggan untuk menoleh, “apa kau mau menemaniku main _shogi_?”

“Kukira kau hanya mau bermain shogi sendirian.” Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, lalu tarikan ujung bibirku mulai memanjang.

“Memangnya kau bisa bermain _shogi_?”

“Tentu saja bisa, _nanodayo_!” sergahnya sambil duduk di depanku. Kami duduk berhadap-hadapan sekarang.

_Tanpa ragu lagi, aku langsung menetapkan Midorima Shintarou sebagai kandidat terkuat sekaligus kandidiat satu-satunya wakil kapten tim basket Teikou._

_—bahkan aku lupa kalau masih ada Murasakibara Atsushi di tim inti kami._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ada satu pepatah yang mengungkapkan bahwa suatu hubungan akan terjalin erat jika adanya komunikasi yang baik. Agar menjadi kapten idaman, aku berusaha menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan anak buahku. Karena sekarang aku sudah menetapkan bahwa Midorima adalah kandidat terkuat menjadi wakil kapten, aku memulai hubungan baik lebih dulu dari anak laki-laki berambut hijau itu.

Bermula dari informasi Kise—seorang narasumber sekaligus tukang gosip di tim reguler Teikou, aku mengetahui bahwa Midorima menyukai sup kacang merah dan selalu membawa _lucky item_ —padahal aku tidak tahu apa itu _lucky item_.

Aku mengajaknya makan sup kacang merah di sebuah kafe sehabis latihan basket. Saat menunggu pesanan kami datang, Midorima langsung menatapku dengan tatapan, _‘Ngapain kau mengajakku makan sehabis latihan? Apa ini modus penculikan terbaru?’_

Sebelum terjadi salah paham, aku langsung menjelaskan tujuanku mengajaknya makan di kafe ini, “Apa kau mau menjadi wakilku, Midorima Shintarou?”

Nampaknya anak laki-laki berambut hijau itu tahu jika semua ini adalah sogokan. Mata hijaunya menatapku sinis, tapi sepertinya aku meliat ada semburat merah yang sangat tipis di pipinya.  

“Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjadi wakilmu, tapi karena kau yang memaksa...” Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya—yang sebenarnya masih bertengger manis di hidungnya, “Baiklah, aku terima.”

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. _‘Dasar tsundere...’_

_—jadwalku sehabis makan di kafe adalah: harus pergi ke toko buku lalu mencari buku, ‘Bagaimana Cara Menarik Perhatian Orang Tsundere.’_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan Midorima menjadi wakil kapten. Aku memang tidak salah meletakkannya di posisi tersebut. Selain kemampuannya mencetak angka dalam daerah _three point_ ,  ia juga pandai membaca situasi, rajin, tekun, dan tentu saja masih _tsundere_.

_—sudah saatnya ia tidak kupanggil dengan panggilan formal._

“Midorima—ah, mulai hari ini, aku memanggilmu Shintarou.”

Shintarou menoleh, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat sebal. “Buat apa? Kau kan bukan kekasihku.”

“Tapi kau adalah wakilku, Shintarou,” Aku mendekatinya, lalu berbisik, “dan mungkin saja bisa berlanjut menjadi kekasihku.”

Wajah Shintarou otomatis memerah seperti tomat. Kise dan Momoi langsung menjerit heboh. Mulut Aomine terbuka lebar sampai-sampai rahangnya hampir jatuh. Murasakibara sibuk memakan keripik kentangnya. Lalu Kuroko yang lagi-lagi menghilang. Aku maklum dengan reaksi mereka karena caraku mendekati wakil kapten Midorima Shintarou seperti menembak gadis yang kutaksir.

_—aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain, yang penting keinginanku (yang simpel) ini tercapai._

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Eka's Note: Maaf yaaa... ini masih gak kalah gaje dibanding sebelumnya... :( Maaf selama ini sumbangan saya buat akamido week gak maksimal.  
> Tapi makasih ya... bagi yang udah mampir baca... ^^


End file.
